Ungodly Cousins
by Lily Bianca
Summary: Just so happens, Lily and Petunia had a sister. Named Sally. Sally Jackson. And who knows what happens at family meetings between magic and godliness? [Rated T for mild cussing, violence, blood, and maximum drama] [Contains A Few OCs]
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

**Third Personage Point Of View**

"Headmaster?" asked Hagrid as they set Harry on the Dursley's front step. "Where'll li'tle Becca go? She can't stay wi'h this 'ot, now 'an she?"

"Ah," said the headmaster, "Little Rebecca. Where, where, where..." He looked at McGonagall. "Perhaps-"

"No," said McGonagall, "She can't stay with Sally..."

"Yes, yes, own troubles," he said, "I say that the little girl goes back to the orphanage. The Potters were only a foster family. She has no relation, real or magical, to Harry or the Dursleys or the Jackson's, let alone the Potter's."

"And... Will the Jackson's and the Dursleys ever meet?" asked McGonagall tentatively. Dumbledore only nodded grimly.

_End Of Prologue_

**Part One: Visits**

**Fourteen Years Later**

"Oh, Percy, this'll be so _exciting! _Thalia, Nico, and Annabeth can come, and you can meet your cousins on my side, and _oh_, it'll be _wonderful_," said Sally Jackson to her son.

"I have _ungodly cousins? _You never said!" Percy exclaimed. But his mother just waved it off. "Go IM the others, tell them to pack. Nico can shadow-travel us to the airport-"

"Airport?" Percy choked on his own words, but his mother kept on, and finally he said, "OK, mom, jeez. It's almost as bad as the 'Car Ride To Westover Hall' in Maine."

"Oh, I'm sorry, it's just, I haven't seen Petunia in _years, _and I just- Oh, Percy, hurry, go pack; Our flight leaves in four hours!"

**Three Hours Later**

They all jammed into the car for the fifty-minute trip to the airport. They'd gotten Zeus's word on the flight and stuff- Thalia was there, of course.

"When'rewegonnagetthere,I'hotMsJackson,WillThereBeBritishPeople,WillWeHaveToBePolite-" Nico was stopped by Thalia slapping his head. "Ow," he complained, rubbing the sore spot.

**On The Plane**

Percy and Nico gripped the armrests so tight you'd thought there was an armed bomb at their feet. Every turbulence sent thim into overdrive. Every mishap lead to worry.

"It's okay," soothed Annabeth.

"It's never okay, Wise Girl, when I'm on a plane," said Percy, trying to keep up conversations but failing profusely. Annabeth nodded. "Uh huh... Sure, Seaweed Brain."

It was a relief to have the attendant say, "We will land in thirty minutes." Percy was the only one up- Nico always slept when he got worried, Thalia and Annabeth were just tired, and Mom had fallen asleep watching a movie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nobody's POV**

**Chapter Two: My Cousin, The Idiot**

**Three Weeks Before...**

* * *

****"Oh, oh, oh, Vernon! I have news! News, news, news... Good news," said Petunia hurriedly. Harry watched from the upstairs hall, curious at the "good news". Was Marge visiting? Was she- _Shudder- _Expecting? Was Grandfather coming over again? He smiled at the last one. Grandfather was the only person who knew what he was and enjoyed it, besides Hedwig of course, and he always brought him treats- Cauldron Cakes, Mars bars, Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans... Until he stopped coming when Harry was seven. Harry missed him so- He'd been his dad's dad.

A shriek from Petunia brought him to reality. "Oh, oh, oh, oh, Vernon, oh my God! She's coming!"

Vernon popped his head into the hallway. "Sally's _coming? _To _here? _But... She lives in America!'

Harry was curious. Who was Sally? But his uncle and aunt kept on. "Yes, yes, Vernon, and she's bringing her son and his cousins on his father's side!" shrieked Petunia, like a little girl who'd gotten a puppy or a little boy who'd gotten a new train set.

"By golly," said Vernon, wide-eyed, "Well- When?" Petunia huffed, "Three weeks. Plenty of time to get ready... Wonder if we should keep the freak boy away from them..."

Harry clenched his fists. Freak? _They might be more twisted than I am. But- People, coming? Maybe I can make some friends._

__"No," said his uncle, "Sally'll want to see both of her nephews."

That struck Harry like a bowling ball. _NEPHEWS? _That meant Sally was his- Aunt. He had- Another cousin. From America.

* * *

**Now**

* * *

****"Um, this looks... Plain," commented Thalia. Nico and Percy nodded, but Annabeth said, "Hmm, but nice."

They were passing many bland, middle-class-family homes, mostly with flowerbeds containing winter flowers and a few yards had evergreens.

"Number four, Privet Drive... Here's Privet Drive, then... There it is!" said Sally after a few minutes of wandering in the car.

We drove into the driveway. Nico looked groggy, Percy looked bored, Annabeth looked excited, and Thalia just hoped she wouldn't be stuck talking to Percy's cousins, Dudley and Harry.

"I'll knock," said Sally finally. So they all got out of the car and walked to the front door.

* * *

**Inside**

* * *

****"Hurry, boy, upstairs, stay in your room for now," said Petunia, rushing Harry up the steps, "Get ready, get ready-"

_Knock, knock, knock._

Petunia scurried off, so Harry had the chance to watch from the top of the steps, hidden.

Petunia opened the door to reveal a woman of about 30, whose black hair had grey streaks in them, and she had blue-gray eyes. She wore a blue cardigan, jeans, white sneakers, and a white long-sleeved shirt.

Behind her were four kids- The youngest one was about 12-13-ish, and he had scruffy, choppy black hair, olive skin, black, black, black eyes, a black long-sleeved plain shirt, an... aviator's jacket? He also wore black jeans, black combat boots, and- Was that a sword? No, it was a trick to his eyes. There wasn't even a belt about him, much less a holster or a sword. But still... He seemed to _radiate death._

The others were 'bout his age- 15 or 16. The only other guy there had messy, short black hair, like a black pearl, not jet-black like Harry's, sea-green-blue-gray eyes, tan skin, half-buff arms, a green short sleeved shirt, a brown windbreaker, thick jeans, and green sneakers.

One of the two girls had honey-blonde hair, wide, stormy gray eyes, like an owl, tan skin, like the other guy, a black long-sleeved shirt, light blue and sightly ripped jeans, and white sneakers.

The fourth kid seemed to literally _spark_ with electricity. Was that _ozone_ he smelled? She- Yes, _she_- Had electric black hair, startlingly bright blue eyes, tan skin, like the other two, and she wore a silver bracelet, black punk jeans that were ripped, a Death 2 Barbie long-sleeved t-shirt, a black leather jacket, black combat boots like the younger boy's, and... No, she didn't have a silvery tiara. What was _up _with him today?

Petunia hugged the woman- Sally, Harry presumed- And said, "Sally, it's been ages. Last time I saw you, it was at Lily's funeral, fourteen years ago!"

The kids were all shuffling their feet and glancing at everything, as if taking in the last thing they knew, for certain, that they'd ever see, and they wanted to remember it.

Harry shuffled off to his room- But not before the youngest kid, the guy with the aviator's jacket, spotted him.

* * *

**Outside**

**Thalia POV**

****Percy was bored to death. He was counting the trees, noting exits, seeing how many flowerbeds there were- Anything to do.

Finally, his- Aunt? That seemed so weird- Said, "Well, come inside, in, in, in!"

So we all crowded in the hall.

Fun, right? Oh, by the way, that was rhetorical.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Dreams, Music, Paradise, And Ungodly Hours**

* * *

**Nobody's POV**

**Several Days Before**

**In Les Donas, Maine, U.S.**

* * *

Rebecca Thorpe turned over in bed, haunted by dreams of a pale, teen-aged boy, holding out his hand, his mouth seemingly screaming _Help! _But the dream was silent. A green light flared. The boy dodged, but there was suddenly a noise in the dream, from the blackness behind the boy; "_CRUCIO!_" it yelled, and the boy crumpled in pain, screaming, though no sound came out.

The voice screamed the word over and over. The boy kept silently screaming.

Then a girl's voice ran out- Clear as day- "_PERCY!_"

The boy shuddered and slowly and silently, he deteriorated. Finally, the boy grew limp.

The voice said, "See, girl? Nothing can stop me, nothing."

And Becca knew it was true.

_Very, very, __very_true.

* * *

The dream ended, but when Becca woke up, she shivered. Even at fifty degrees, the world seemed cold and heartless. That boy had been dying.

Becca almost knew that boy. It was like she'd seen his twin before.

"Becca?" called her mom, "Breakfast!"

"Huwwy, Bescha, huwwy!" yelled her baby brother, Jackson.

Suddenly, the word Jackson floated around her mind. She knew that name. She'd heard her foster parents say it, years and years ago. Fourteen years ago, in fact. The night the green light happened. The sixteen-year-old shuddered.

It was going to be a long week.

* * *

**Nobody's POV**

**Back In London**

**Now**

* * *

Thalia sat on one of the three single-person guest beds (And the mattress, which Percy'd called dibs on. Boys, much?). She blared the song on her iPod and sang along quietly- Everyone else but Annabeth and herself was KO'ed for the night, mainly because it was one A.M. Annabeth was researching on Daedalus's laptop, and she couldn't care less at Thalia's antics.

"Oh can it be, the voices calling me, they get lost in hopes and time," sang Thalia with the song, "And a broken heart is blind..."

The night went on like this for a while, until at two A.M. Because then, Thalia got on her favorite song, and she cranked it up, singing still softly, but in tune, oblivious to the world. Including the cloaked figures outside.

* * *

_**(A/N: I'm not gonna get this part right, OK? I don't own the book, and I'm too lazy and short on time to research. 'Kay? 'Kay. Thanks!)**_

* * *

"She's in Para-Para-Paradise, every time she closed her eyes... Oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh- Oooh oooh oooh ooh ooh-" sang Thalia.

_Smash._

Annabeth jerked her head up, suddenly very hyperactive. "What the Hades was that?"

"Oh, she dreamed of Para-Para-Paradise, wooah ooh ooh-" Annabeth groaned. "THALIA!"

Thalia cracked open one of her eyes and pulled off one side of the headphones. "Yuh huh?"

"What was that?" asked Annabeth. "What was what?" Annabeth sighed. "That." Thalia glared at her. "What is _that?_" Annabeth smiled. "Just my thoughts, Thals. Let's go see."

And with that, Annabeth jumped out of bed, exposing her Yankees t-shirt and basketball shorts and- "Are those monkey socks?" Annabeth looked at her. "Uh huh. Hurry, let's go see what that sound was!"

And she sprinted out the door.

"Death wish much?" grumbled Thalia, but she pulled off her headphones and followed. _It's gonna be a loong night, _she thought.

She didn't know how right she was.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey, folks! This chappie's dedicated to SummerSpirit, A.K.A. the epic person who stuck with the story, even if it seemed lame or too short or too long a wait. Thanks for that! If I ever take too long with my chappies, you can check out my other story, W.W.S. (Wands Wake Swords) But, wow, guys, really supercalifragilisticexpialid ocious. Yes! Spelled it! Anyways, over 400 visitors, yes, FOUR HUNDRED, and over 1k, yes, OVER ONE THOUSAND views. I am about to spontaneously combust from the awesomeness! What I find weird, off topic wise, is that Google Spell Check doesn't have creeped as a word, yet it has supercalifragilisticexpialid ocious. Weird, huh? BTW, this story, may have some of my OCCs. I KNOW, I SUCK!

"This is talking," I said.

_This is thinking, _I thought.

This is the story text and context.

All other languages are written in that languages and have a translation guide via the bottom, even Greek.

* * *

**Chapter Four: Hippies In Old "Mushgle" Stuff**

* * *

**Maine**

**Yesterday**

**Nobody's POV**

* * *

****As Becca walked through the school, going from her detention for forgetting her homework, she heard voices. From somewhere besides the office or teachers' lounge. So she went to the door- the English teacher, Mr Brunner's, door- and eavesdropped.

"...Πάρα πολύ ισχυρή, αυτή θα πρέπει να βρεθεί-" (1) said the voice of her friend Travis Stoll.

Becca nearly dropped her math book. Was Travis talking about _her? _But- No. Wait. He'd said someone was powerful- _In Greek. _And she'd- _UNDERSTOOD IT. _But what or whom would find what or whom?

"We shall see, Travis," said the voice of Mr. Brunner. See about who? See about what? She'd come too late to hear anything important, huh? She silently fumed, but still...

Brunner said, "Travis? Travis? Travis? _Travis?_ Are you actually thinking about this situation we have in our hands? You are very, very, very, _very_ lucky your brother is not here to see this."

Okay, this was getting creepy. But then she heard Travis say, "Κύριε Πρόεδρε, πρέπει να πούμε στρατόπεδο; Θέλω να πω, ένας σάτυρος θα μπορούσε να έρθει, ή ίσως Ανναμπεθ-" (2) Okay, satyrs? And who was Annabeth? She almost slipped when she shuffled a bit to the left, and she silently cursed herself, and waited for someone to hear her.

But neither of them did.

"No," said Brunner flatly. Why? What was wrong? Besides the fact Travis was a nutter.

Finally, her friend said, "Όμως, ο Χείρων, ξέρετε ότι πρέπει να κοιτάξει έξω για αυτόν, είναι ένα πρόβλημα, και-" (4)

Becca's pen dropped.

It sounded like the calm before the storm.

Utter, complete, awful, heart-stopping, teeth-wrenching, terrifying, gory, kill-you, uh-oh, you've-been-caught silence followed.

"Ακούσατε ότι?" said Travis. (3)

Becca didn't bother to pick up the pen.

She ran.

* * *

**London, England**

**Now**

**Harry's POV**

* * *

****"Harry, where's your stuff?" asked Lupin curiously.

"Locked up in the upstairs closet, you know, because of our guests-" I said.

"Guests?" asked Moody. 'Yeah," said Harry, "Apparently, mum had two sisters, so my aunt Sally came, and she brought her son and his three cousins on his dad's side."

"Ah ha," said Moody, "So perhaps, that's why I see two figures moving down the steps?"

"WHAT?" everyone yelled, but it was too late.

I think there names were Taliai (Th-Ay-Lee-I) and Aunnaleeth (Short O-Nuh-Leith), but anyways, those two girl peered around the corner.

Aunnaleeth's eyes grew wide. "Oh my gods," and Taliai agreed, "Oh my gods." I was puzzled "Gods? As in, plural?"

Taliai's eyes narrowed. "Okay, um, Annabeth-" Oh, that's Aunnaleeth's name, "Uh, do you want to- I dunno- Go upstairs, and forget this happened? We'll tell Miss Jackson that, um, Harry got kidnapped by giant spiders or something."

Annabeth looked up at her comrade. "Uh huh, and it was like that at the Hill, too, you wanted to suicide with those things-"

They started bickering, leaving us shocked. They went from finding a random group of people in their cousin's aunt's and uncle's house who were carrying sticks to bickering?

They were worse than Ron and Hermione.

* * *

_**TRANSLATION GUIDE**_

_**(1) ...Too powerful, she'll be found-**_

_**(2) Sir, should we tell camp? I mean, a satyr could come, or maybe Annabeth-**_

_**(3) Did you hear that?**_

_**(4) But, Chiron, you know we need to look out for HIM, he is a problem, and-**_

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE**_

******Hi guys! Short chapter with a cliffhanger, and I'm sorry on that.**

**O.K. I have a question: Should I do a quick one-shot to get rid of my ideas in my head, first off? And second off, what is a one-shot?**

**'Kay, thanks! OK, that's weird, my sister's named Kay. Well, KAYLA. But, pfft, back to the point.**

**MAY THE GODS BE EVER IN YE FAVOR!**


	5. Interlude

Hey guys, sorry to say this but there might be some time until the next update. I'm going to my Grandma's. Dunno if there's WiFi. This is being typed at tend thirty PM on a KindleFire, so sorry about any mistakes.

Peace!


	6. Chapter 5

**HEYO, PEOPLE! I am BACK! I'm working on- Gasp- A book to send to Amazon to PUBLISH! It's called Nymph, and pray for me that it makes the shot! BTW, there may be some minor OCCs (I think it stands for Other Character Creation), but the only two major OCCs will be Becca and an unknown character for now. Thanks for your question answers and reviews, but if ANYONE finds ANY mistakes in my work, tell me ASAIP. (That stands for AS SOON AS IMPOSSIBLE, by the way.) Why? Because, psh, I'm writing a story to SEND TO FOR THEM TO MAKE IT A BOOK THAT CAN BE BOUGHT. So I need to know my mistakes. I'm worried about telling my dad about it- Advice is hopeful!**

_**DISCLAIMER:**_

_**Olivia: Where am I, Arden?**_

_**I cringe.**_

_**Me: You're in my disclaimer, 'Livia. And don't call me Arden here.**_

_**Olivia: Why?**_

_**Me: JUST SAY THE DISCLAIMER!**_

_**Nico Newman walks in.**_

_**Nico N: I'll say it.**_

_**Nico Di Angelo walks in.**_

_**Nico DA: Woah. I heard legends about the Twins Of Zeus!**_

_**Eva Newman peeks her had in.**_

_**Eva: Duh. We are awesome!**_

_**Me: JUST START!**_

_**Nico N: Lily-**_

_**Nico DA: Doesn't-**_

_**Olivia: Own-**_

_**Eva: PJO-**_

_**Olivia: Or-**_

_**Suddenly, Sara walks in.**_

_**Sara: Where am I? Oh, am I in my coma again? I don't want another kitty episode- Stupid Mou and Akio.**_

_**Me: No, Sara, in my disclaimer. FINISH IT!**_

_**Olivia: Who's moo and Akio?**_

_**Me: NOT NOW! JUST SAY IT! And it's MOU. M O U. Not moo.**_

_**Olivia: Whatever.**_

_**Me: Sara, just get it over with.**_

_**Sara: HARRY POTTER!**_

_**Me: Buh bye!**_

* * *

**Chapter Five: Run From The Sticks!**

**Now**

**CHB (Camp Half-Blood)**

**Nobody's POV**

* * *

Becca was still mad. Why? Because of those stupid 'Twins Of Zeus'.

Soon as they stepped over the property line, the fourteen year olds became the highlight of Camp. All because the twins, Golden **(A/N: That's Nico Newman's nickname, Nico from the disclaimer, Nico Newman, and Eva, yeah.) **and Eva stepped over the boundary and got claimed by Zeus. So big of a highlight, in fact, that nobody noticed a small girl slink out from behind them. **(A/N: Now, sorry for this confusion, she was a few weeks old when the Voldemort killing happened, not two. So now she's FOURTEEN, not SIXTEEN. Sorry for all this weird confusion)**

****So, now, nobody had even given her a bunk space. So she'd kipped out under one of the bunk beds, stole some stuff like a few drachmas, some Greek novels, a few pens, clothes, blankets, and a green backpack from the camp store (nobody noticed), and didn't follow any schedule. Of course, that mightn't have happened if someone bothered to notice she'd come to camp and GAVE HER ONE. She missed every meal, and stole food from the other campers. **(A/N: Another author's note, but just a head's up, she's not a kid of Hermes.)**

****So when Connor heard rustles from under his bed and looked, you can guess he was surprised.

"Who're you," he asked. The girl's brown eyes looked at him, and you could tell she had one emotion: Loneliness. "Becca. I'm undetermined," she said finally. This surprised Connor. Wouldn't he know if a newbie came to camp?

"When'd you come," he inquired. She shrugged. "Same day as the Twins Of Zeus. But nobody ever saw me, so I nicked a few things from the camp store and kept camp under here."

"How'd we not notice," he said, almost to himself. Becca took it as an insult. "Not like it matters," she said. He looked at her. "It does." She raised her eyebrows. "Oh, really? How'd nobody notice that Travis's third demigod never showed up? That a new addition never came to the dining hall? That someone was nicking stuff from the camp shop? That every night, a lonely kid would sit under a cold bed with an old quilt and re-re-reread Greek novels?"

Connor realized something: _Travis _had_ said in his IM that he'd found three demigods. _He'd never thought about it. He said, "I'm sorry."

The girl, Becca, shrugged. "Whatever. I'm going for a walk." And with that, she sat up, and Connor noticed she was wearing old, bloody jeans, a stained gray shirt with dirt, blood, monster dust, and who-knows-what-else, and old socks. Her caramel-colored hair was pulled back in a ponytail, and she was pulling on stained and filthy trainers.

Then he remembered something else: The other two and Travis were clean when they came into camp, but Travis had said, _"We met a lot of monsters on the way." _She must have been the one to fight them, not the _Twins Of_ Zeus, as they were being called.

But when he turned to tell her this...

She was gone...

But there was a new smell in the air.

It smelled of...

Animals. Lots of them. The smell of goat's milk, and a newborn kitten, and playing dogs, and clean horses, and a bull's breath, and an owl's fur, and tiger's prey, and fresh robin's eggs that were hatching, and also... There seemed to be the smell of clean water, of flowery fields, of beautiful mountains, fresh forests, falling snow... Many smells, that seemed to be the smells of the wild, even smells like moonlight and the silk of a buttefly's wings.

_No way, _he thought as he watched, from the window, a girl stand in the moonlight, look around suspiciously, and when she was sure nobody was around...

She turned into a small black kitten and streaked off.

_No way, no way, no way, _he thought.

_That can't be true, _he thought again.

Becca was a daughter of Pan, Lord of the Wild. **(A/N: I don't care if it's not possible. TO ME IT IS!)**

* * *

**Now**

**London, England**

**Harry's POV**

**Number Four, Privet Drive**

****Finally, the head of a groggy thirteen-year-old turned the corner, sending the silence of everything except snores and the arguers away from the area.

"Thals, Annie, what in Zeus is- Oh," Nico said. Thalia and Annabeth stared at him. "You find us at the bottom of the stairs arguing, being pointed at by people with sticks, Harry among them, and all you say is OH?!" said Annabeth.

"Uh, yeah. Wait, sticks? Oh, Styx... Hey, that rhymes! Back on topic... Wizards. You people seriously bug me. Nasty paperwork," said Nico. I could tell he wasn't that surprised.

"Paperwork? You know we're wizards? And Zeus, Styx?" said Moody. Nico stared at him, and Moody seemed to recognize him. "Oh great," said Moody, "It's you."

Nico rolled his eyes. "It's you? What am I, vermin? DO NOT ANSWER THAT, THALIA!"

He almost screamed the last bit, mainly because Thalia had opened her mouth to comment.

"Look, I'm just gonna grab Percy, maybe we can work out some sort of... Yeah, Percy just needs to be woken up," said Thalia, then she trudged up the stairs. I could swear her murmur, "Seaweed brain..."

Then Nico said, "Alastor, you said I was done with you people after that accidental trip to Grimmauld Place! Why did Sally drag me along for this?"

"Wait, wait, wait," said Tonks, "Someone got into Grimmauld Place? This scrawny kid did?"

I could swear the shadows started to move like they were agitated. "SCRAWNY?" yelled Nico. Annabeth groaned. "Run, wizard people, you made Skull Brain mad!"

Nico glared at her, then he tackled her.

And the silence started all over again.


End file.
